The invention relates to an apparatus and a process for mixing two different materials that are pasty or of low to high viscosity, comprising two storage vessels for the two materials, an apparatus for simultaneously delivering the materials from the storage vessels to a mixing chamber, and a facility or member for mixing the two materials in the mixing chamber, with the mixing facility and the mixing chamber, if necessary, being formed as detachable disposable items.
European Patent Application No. 83.101.068.1, publication No. 0 087 029 A1, discloses an apparatus for mixing dental materials, in which two different materials that are pasty or of low to high viscosity are fed simultaneously in measured portions from two storage vessels to a mixing head, and are mixed therein. Here, the mixing head with the agitator or mixing member placed therein is designed as a disposable item. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,085 discloses an apparatus in which two different materials are likewise fed in measured portions from two cartridges to a mixer which may be formed as a disposable item, and mixed therein. In these two prior art devices, the two different materials that are to be mixed are contained in cartridges and can be squeezed out by means of a coupled double-piston device. Still another embodiment is shown in the European patent application, according to which the different materials contained in two tubular containers are pressed out by squeezing the tubes together.